


I see you, you see me

by Itazuk (Alephyr)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alephyr/pseuds/Itazuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami Yugi comes across the Lord's Key accidentally, thinking it was something else. Inside the artifact, Yami meets a spirit who is a lot like himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see you, you see me

**Author's Note:**

> You can take this fic as in any way you want. Friendship, romantically, etc. It just fits for any relationship.

"Who are you?" Astral turned, facing the odd-looking teen with tri-colored hair of black with golden-yellow bangs and red tips. His blazing crimson eyes could have matched his clumsy companion's but it was in a different shade.

"How did you get in here?" Astral asked, seeing they were inside the Key. The human spirit glanced him over, taking in his cool blue form and alien-like eyes of yellow and white.

"Seems like I was mistaken. This is no Millennium Item," Astral listened to his chatter that made nonsense. He glanced around, taking in the surroundings of all the mechanic gears that revolved.

"This 'Lord's Key' has a strange aura of power. Quite…different from the power of my Millennium Puzzle."

"Who are you?" Astral asked finally, the question tugging the back of his mind.

"…I am Yugi Mutou. But," his red orbs flickered over the gold pyramid necklace he wore, "That isn't my real name. I share the name with my aibou, my partner Yugi."

"You do not know your real name?"

'Yugi' shook his head, drooping his eyelids sadly, "It's not that I don't know it. I just cannot remember."

"Remember?" The transparent spirit feel his interest spark, wanting to know more.

"I lost my memory ever since I was sealed into the ancient artifact. I know nothing of myself." Astral could swear he almost had a deja vu except for a few tiny details.

"…you too?" Yugi cocked his head for meaning.

Astral spoke without needed to be asked, "I only remembered my name and my home, my memories are sealed within the Numbers cards in which I have to collect."

Then they talked more about what they know, about their partners, and of course dueling. They sat next to each other on the ledge of an enormous arch.

"I feel like we have a connection." Yugi hummed in response, being in deep thought watching Astral.

"My aibou only calls me Yami, though you can too." Yami smiled, his hand on his golden puzzle object.

"Yami…?" The teen nodded, shifting his pale hand onto the spirit's, catching Astral off guard with the touch but said nothing.

"Yes, Astral, isn't it?" Their piercing gazes stared, a pair of mismatched eyes traveled down to their overlapping hands. Astral spoke under his breath 'yes'.

Then they truly connected.

**Author's Note:**

> Aha, after I wrote this. I realize that this would fit in the dub-universe of Yu-Gi-Oh since I used 'Yami'. -shrugs-


End file.
